


A Year to Know You

by BlairMystery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eating Disorders, F/M, Ferret Draco Malfoy, Fluff, M/M, Purging, Self-Harm, sad boy hours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairMystery/pseuds/BlairMystery
Summary: Draco and Harry are going through a lot. Draco is a ferret child with enemies on all sides. Harry has trouble finding joy now that has no "destiny" so he calls upon the emptiness of hunger. Slowly they help each other with their struggles while falling in love????
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A Year to Know You

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote most of this at the last minute but thats fine. Harry is a little bit of a vent for what I'm going through but I swear I'm ok. Anyways, let's hope I don't procrastinate on the rest of the chapters 😅  
> Also feel free to give your tips!

Alt perspective/Scene/time skip:-*-

**There may be grammar problems**

It's the first week back. 

I’m  _ ecstatic. _

Who wouldn’t be, everyone hates me, I’m already constantly spat at and hexed. Not even Parkinson dares looks in my direction. Why would they,

I betrayed both sides.

Being Draco Malfoy used to have its perks. I suppose I still have my skills, like being an animagus. Makes a handy get away from your loudly snoring roommate.

I need to clear my head anyway. 

Draco grabs his silk night robe and casts a quick tempus. 10:15, the Gryffindor’s mini party would hopefully be over soon. Nevertheless he quickly made his way out of the room, completely forgetting about slipping on shoes. He glanced back seeing the dancing light from his neighbouring room.

He quickly turned into a ferret with faded white fur. His paws made faint clacks as he scurried down the hall. The 8th year common room was flush with light purples and grays. There was also a cat size hole at the entrance so there was no need to disturb the painting with his escape. An empty mind and a bouncing run Draco finally reached the courtyard. The air was cold but crisp, thankfully there was no one. Transforming back he looked up at the moon and pulled the warm silk tightly around him. Everything lightly hummed with peace. The toxic mind had shifted to a gentle numbness. Draco got so lost in his pondering he only moved when there was a light flick at his nose.

Now present, he grumbled

“Merlin, I’ve been out here far too long. It’s raining for crying out loud. It better not ruin the silk”. 

He marched back to the building softly grumbling. Switching back to a ferret he could feel his body start to warm up again. Only minutes later he was running, still desperate for a warm bed. Thankful the self loathing had settled but he barely noticed he entered the wrong room. The comforter was gray unlike his lavender one. Puzzled with this silly mistake, he went to turn around and returned to the right room. 

But something stopped him. 

A horrible sound, as if someone was trying to speak their stomach out. The dry heaving was followed by, crying. Concerned and curious he made his way to the foot of the bed to peer into the glowing bathroom. A boy weak and sad leaning over the toilet bowl shirtless with baggy pjs. His dark skin looked sickly and you could easily count every rib and vertebrae. Draco was completely shocked, the high and mighty golden boy thinner than a twig and crying like a fool. It felt so impossible, he had everything. The light from the bathroom was turned off and the fragile teen walked to his bed while wiping tears.

* _ Yeip!!* _ Squeaks seemed to radiate as a slipper came full speed for his side.  _ What the fuck was his deal, doesn’t scar head have eyes!!?  _ Draco couldn’t help but be furious.  _ How dare I give a shit for this train wreck. The fucker deserves- what’s happening. I- is Harry Potter holding me!? Uuuuuhh  _ Draco was so utterly stunned he just let the boy take him.

-*-

Harry was incredibly confused, why the hell was there a  _ ferret  _ in his room. He was tempted to just throw it out the door but he felt bad for the poor thing. Harry rationalizes it as he just needs company. So he gingerly picked the ball of fluff and went to his bed. As he laid down, Harry ran his hand along the small body. It was a soft creature with vanilla colored fur and silvery blue eyes. As he propped the animal up to almost a standing position he saw a bright pink belly.

“Hey little guy, what happened here, it's like someone tried to dissect you.” Harry muttered with a pout. 

Tracing the diagonal scar on its stomach he brought the ferret closer. It’s eyes were doey with tears and it scrunched it’s nose but still cuddled into Harry’s chest.

* _ sigh _ * “I’m sorry, I feel like such a mess today. My friends and girlfriend are treating me like a child. It’s so stupid. To make it worse, I can't even keep my food down. All the more for them to worry. Over seven years they  _ still  _ don’t understand I don’t like being patronized and  _ still  _ don’t understand I hate living to those expectations. I- eeh, I think I’m brave enough and they say I’m skinny enough but I love feeling hungry. It all sounds kinda stupid. God, I’m talking to a random ferret. Whatever. Should I eat since I just threw up my gut? I don’t want to, it's not like I matter to anyone anymore be- OW”

A wet nose was now pressed against his own as he could feel the sharp sting on his earlobe.

“Did- did you just bite my ear? I- were you responding to me, are you trying to tell me something? Oh! Lick me if you can understand me.”

The ferret’s gaze softened and it slowly licked his cheek. 

“Oh, well sorry for bugging you with my problems. You probably wanna go now hunh?”

It quickly drew back and shook his head as a firm no. In awe Harry watched it walk down his body and gently pawed at his stomach. When it looked back up there was almost a sad look. Can ferrets look sad, whatever the poor thing had probably been through a lot.

“ If you’re saying should get food I can’t, the painting wont let me back”

They continued to stare at each other before the ferret suddenly took off. And just like that Harry was left alone again in his cold, dark, room. He couldn’t seem to voice his complaints to Ron and Hermionie but he could literally and figuratively spill his guts to a random animal.

Why was something scraping on the ground? He looked to his right to see the ferret bouncing back almost in slow motion. Was it dragging something? Harry swung his legs over the bed and leaned over. He picked up the ferret and the small bag in its mouth. Both were pulled into his lap as he sat up in his bed. With his boney fingers he slowly opened the bag. Banana bread and a chocolate bar, was it trying to help him?

“Ppfft, thanks, do you want to hang out with me? I’ll probably just eat but I’d have to guess it's warmer here.”

As Harry started to relax the ferret curled in his lap while burying its face in the covers. The little guy was soft and was a good friend despite having just met. So as Harry gingerly ate his food he idly stroked the soft fluff. 20 minutes later he finally finished and hummed a song as he fell asleep.

-*-

As Draco heard the soft snoring he made a mad dash for the door. How could he feel so sorry for someone who has more than him! It must be at least 12:30, he was tired, sore and emotionally drained. That bed was greatly needed.

* _ Bonk _ *

Draco’s head rattled as he went straight into his door. He certainly didn’t remember closing it. Shit, did that Ravenclaw prat of a roommate lock him out? Draco shifted back to a human and turned the knob. Of course he fucking did, Calvuis is and arrogant piece of trash that hates Draco’s harmless midnight walks. Well however annoying, Draco felt like he deserved it, over the past few years his decisions didn’t make him look like a saint. He brought death eaters to the castle and took the dark mark. Even then he did such a poor job trying to back pedal that, that he just looked like a coward.

“Fine, I’ll sleep outside, not like I have much of a choice with my wand inside anyway.” Draco mumbled under his breath. He propped himself up on the wall between the doorways and slowly drifted off.

-*-

Harry woke to his curtains open, crumbs on his chest and wrapper in his hand. Neville clearly wasn’t back from Prof. Sprout, he said he’s interning with her that the night meets were for some rare night flower. Whatever, at least he seems excited about it. With that Harry brushed the crumbs off and threw the wrapper in the bin. His morning routine started up, brushing his teeth, attempting his hair, preparing his morning note for Ginny and getting dressed. Today was Saturday, no need for books but he still grabbed his muggle fiction book, maybe to read in the courtyard. Hopefully that sweet little ferret would be bouncing around outside. Harry stepped to the hall and the first thing he saw was Malfoy to his left in bright pink silk. 

Why on Earth was he sleeping outside against the wall!? Sure Draco hadn’t so much as sneered in his direction this year but he could still feel the distaste bubble in his throat. But why? They both saved each other during the war, he knows Malfoy isn’t heartless, plus he looks so peaceful sleeping. ‘ _ Maybe I should talk to him soon, if he’ll let me. _ ” He realized how much he was staring and went off to his friends. Maybe they could help explain why his feelings were so complicated about the blonde.

-*-

They were no help. Especially not Ron, who keeped insisting that it was just his hero complex ‘refusing to be dormant’. Really makes him wonder why a ferret is a better conversationalist. Ginny was pressed up against him the entire breakfast and barely letting him talk. Hermione just talked about how we should use this 8th year to our advantage. Ron was too busy eating to properly say a sentence. As much as he loved them, maybe he needed new friends. Ginny was only acting like this because they’re so new and he barely survived a war. Right? She’ll calm down eventually with time. Even if he said that he would like more space she would only hug tighter. Speaking of which, she wouldn’t let go to the courtyard alone. Just some… growing pains, its a small thing that shouldn’t bother him. And it most certainly won’t.

-*-

Draco fluttered his eyes open to the pain in his hip and side. Of course Calvuis Macklen was kicking him awake. 

“So, you had a fun night.” That cocky bastard, he was grinning like it was the best thing to see him miserable.

“Oh whatever” Draco replied and walked into their room.

_ *Scoff*  _ “Not going to give me your pathetic explanation?”

“Not so long as it irritates you.” He muttered as he slowly shut the door. Draco unfortunately didn’t have the energy to go down to breakfast. So he spent the remainder of that morning face down in bed. Fully awake and completely overthinking. Lunchtime he had no choice but to grab something from the kitchens. He ended up finding a window sill to curl up on and eat. It was a fairly nice day so there were a few people outside. 

One of which was Harry fucking Potter, clearly having a nice day with his girlfriend. * _ Tsk*  _ and he hoped to have some kind of friendship with him. Ginny would hex him if he was so much in view.  _ Potty _ probably still hated him as much as ever, as it should be. 

He deserves every moment of suffering from his peer’s hatred to the gentle sting of that disgusting blotch of ink. But he still stupidly wants something better, to find happiness. The last thing he was going to be was the next Snape, even in misery he knew to strive for better. Perhaps he could still find a way to make his father proud, that would lift his spirits! The death eater trials were in a month and all he could hope was that they would be the few that were let go. 

Weather freedom was on the horizon or not, the following months would probably be intense.

-*-

In the next few days Draco hadn’t dared leave the room before morning and Harry was worried that he’d never see the nice ferret again. But he still waited and watched the slightly cracked door. It was two weeks in of their extended school year and classes were going to start picking up soon. Neville was already halfway through their herbology book and still reading it. Harry could tell because Neville could never sleep with such a bright lumos and every morning there were ten new colorful tabs. So he just went out to the common room, because hopefully it would be more peaceful in there. It was, with a low crackling fire, fuzzy blankets and a comfy armchair the stress slipped off his shoulders.

-*-

Draco was wide awake, it wasn’t even because of his snoring roommate. He heard a creek in the hallway as if someone was walking by. Tired with nothing better to do, he poked his head out to check. Not even two seconds later he was bounced toward the cocoon upon the armchair. What, did he miss being Potter’s ferretherapist, or was it his creeping loneliness? Nevertheless he was being picked up by the gentle hands under his tiny arms. When he looked up he realized he’d never seen Potter smile like this, wide but still so sincere and warm. Unable to take this tenderness, Draco buried his face in his equally warm jumper. His hands held him close while pet his fur. ‘ _ Never would have guessed Potter would love a ferret so much, it’s almost sickeningly sweet.’ _

“ I’m glad you’re here, I don’t mean to be selfish but it’s oddly comforting to have you around.” Harry whispered ‘ _ Oh Godric, he’s being humble, AND HE GAVE ME A COMPLIMENT! No, this, this really must be a joke. He must know I don’t deserve this. He figured out that I’m the ferret and he is making fun of me. FUCK!’ _

“ Are you crying? Did I do something wrong? Shit, I’m sorry. Oh- um, also I wanted to apologize, last time I kinda vented with no warning. I can talk about something different this time, or we can just relax by the fire.” Harry said as his grip firmed. ‘ _ Oh, that-, I’m being foolish huhn? It’s nice how this has been the second time he's seen me cry! Whatever, he doesn’t know.’  _ Draco tried to pull back from his chest and give a smile to Harry with the tiny carnivore face. He looked confused but then smiled back muttering a soft “ _ ok” _ . It was mostly quite for the next two hours except for the occasional insight into Harry’s weird book.

-*-

The remainder of the month appeared boring, their classes were slightly more advanced than what their 7th year would’ve been, but still reasonable. During the day Harry had to put on a face and be happy and rational. At nights he often skipped meals or purged. His voice was hoarse and throat was striped. Even the people closest to him only made him feel more distant. But it wasn’t all bad, he had a little helper that he met up with every other night. The ball of fluff kept his hope intact so he  _ graciously _ nicknamed it Mr.Brightside. Aside from the AWFUL nickname, Draco enjoys those nights, he is caressed and held as he zones out to Potter talking about quidditch or Ron being an idiot. What makes it more sweet is pissing off Macklen by sneaking in and out with ease. As the trial dates inch closer, Draco feels his waves of calm return. His Father, Potter, and himself wouldn’t be in danger once justice had taken its course.

August has come to it’s quick and sloppy close.

**Author's Note:**

> well I hope you enjoyed chp1 of my first fan fic! Have a good day


End file.
